(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating device switch, and in particular, a switch structure with a main flame air outlet, a second flame outlet and a thermocouple insertion hole having an opening facing upward.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heating device which is used to provide heat to a room is shown in FIG. 1. The lower end of the heating device is provided with a gas tank 12 and the top end of the heating device is provided with a cylindrical housing 11. The top end opening of the gas tank 12 is connected to an air tube 13 and the middle section of the air tube 13 is provided with a switch 20. The manual control rod 26 of the switch 20 passes through the housing 10 for the operation of the user. The top end of the air tube 13 is provided with a burner 15. When t user turns on the switch 20, the gas tank 12 provides gas to produce heat, and the top end of the housing 10 is provided with an arc-shaped reflective hood 16 so as to allow heat energy to disperse downward.
The structure of he switch 20 is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The main body 21 of the conventional switch 20 is formed into a passage 22. The passage 22 has an air inlet 23 with an opening facing downward, and an air outlet 24 with an opening facing award and the main body 21 is formed into a second flame air outlet 25 of horizontal shape, and the second flame outlet 25 is a horizontal thermocouple insertion hole 28 with a 90 degree inclination angle. The interior of the passage 22 is mounted with a manual control rod 26, and a stopper 27 is mounted on the manual control rod 26. On the stopper 27, there are two through holes 270 corresponding to the flame outlet 24 and the second flame outlet 25 such that when the manual control rod 26 rotates, the respective holes 270 align with the main flame outlet 24 and the second flame air outlet 25. The passage 22 within the thermocouple insertion hole 28 is provided with an electromagnetic valve 29, and the electro-magnetic valve 29 is provided with a plug body 290 having a stepped, protruded edge 220 to block the step so as to block the air inlet 23 and the passage 22 between the main flame air outlet 24 and the second flame air outlet 25.
The main flame air outlet 24 is connected to the burner 15, and the air inlet 23 is connected to the gas tank 12. The second flame air outlet 25 employs a soft tube to guide the air to the surrounding of the thermocouple insertion hole 28 for the thermocouple after the electromagnetic valve 29 is in alignment (not shown). When the user presses downward and rotates the manual control rod 26, the plug body 290 of the electromagnetic valve 29 is suitably pushed, and the gas flows via the passage 22 and the through hole 270 of the stopper 27 to the main flame air outlet 24 and the second flame air outlet 25. Due to rotating of the manual control rod 26, the burner 15 is triggered and the gas from the second flame air outlet is burnt and heat is provided. The electromagnetic valve 29 attracts the plug body 290 such that the gas from the main flame air outlet 24 to the burner 15 is maintained until the manual control rod 26 is rotated to its original position. The through holes 270 do not align with the main flame air outlet 24 md the second air outlet 25, and the gas supply is cut off and the thermocouple is not heated, and the plug body 290 is restored to cut off the passage 22. This will close the burner 15.
The above conventional structure has the following drawbacks:
(1) Assemble problem
the air inlet 23 and thee flame air outlet 24 are not on the same axis, and the direction of openings of the outlet 24 and the second flame air outlet 25 is different. A conversion connector 30 is employed to the main flame air outlet 24 such that the air inlet hole 23 and the man flame outlet 24 are stopped at one axis. In addition, a soft tube has to bused in order to guide gas from the outlet 25 to the thermocouple. Thus, the assemble procedures of this structure are complicated and not convenient.
(2) Passage of flow is not smooth
The design of the passage 22 within the main body 21 of the switch 20 is not appropriate. The inlet 23 and the various outlets are not at the same direction. Thus, the flow of air stream is not smooth and the complete burning of gas is affected.
(3) High cost of production
in view of the above, due to the complicated assembly, or the parts of the structure more man power, time and production cost are involved and is will lower the production rate. As a result, the production cost is increased.
(4) Low safety
The safety of the structure is low for the reason that the burning of the gas is incomplete. The soft tube can be easily torn and gas will leak.
(5) Low stability
Due to the positions of the openings being not at the same direction, the weight center of the heater is biased at one side.
This will affect the stability of the heating device.
Accordingly it is a main object to mitigate the above drawbacks by providing a switch structure for a heating device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch structure for a heating device wherein the main flame air outlet, the thermocouple insertion hole and the second flame air outlet are opened in an upward direction, and the main flame air outlet and the air inlet are located on the same axis, thereby the assemble of the lighting rod, the thermocouple and the main flame air tube is convenient, and the weight center of the heating device after the pipes are mounted will maintaining at the center point to increase the stability of the heating device.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a switch structure for a heating device, wherein the guiding hole between the switch passage and the second flame outlet is provided with an adjusting screw, the adjusting screw is mounted with a sealing element which can provide air sealing, and the adjusting screw, corresponding to the second flame outlet hole, is provided with a cylindrical plug so as to control the size of air venting of second flame air outlet to achieve the object of controlling the size of the second flame.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.